Users sometimes use user devices to access content (e.g., videos, images, audio, or some other content) from a content provider via interaction with a content platform. The content provider may authenticate the user device to allow the user device to access the content provider via the content platform. Authenticating the user device to access the content provider may pose security risks for the user device, the content platform and the content provider.